the adventures of Ponyboy: the prank
by greasette
Summary: Pony and Curly find the gang at Buck's, Pony got mad because he wasnt invited...so he pulls a little prank with Curly


Bored. Just really bored and I nothing to do. For some reason Darry doesn't want me leaving the house at all today which doesn't even make any sense since its summer and it's not to hot today. So here I sit on the couch staring at nothing and for the first time ever no one is coming to my house.

"Augh! I'm gonna die from boredom," I said to myself.

"Well that isn't fun," said someone standing next to the door. I stood up fast wondering who it could be, it was Curly Shepard. What does he want?

"What's up Curly I haven't seen you here in a very long time," I said walking next to him.

"Well Curtis I have been in the reformatory which ain't fun and that's about it. I came home about a week ago and decided I would see you…not much excitement though," he said.

"Well sorry about that it's just Darry wants me to stay inside all day for some reason," I said rolling my eyes.

"Dude it's a perfect day today now come on and lets go cause some trouble!" shouted Curly about to leave the door.

"I can't break Darry's rules sorry," I said.

"Doesn't he work all day?"

"Yeah,"

"Then why don't you just have some fun and be home before he does,"

"Well that is a good idea…no I can't,"

"Why? You chicken or something?"

"No I'm just saying that…fine let's go," I said. He smiled and patted me on the back rushing out the door. Curly has always been my friend and if it's one thing I know about Curly it's that he likes to get into trouble for fun and he will drag down anyone with him. We were walking down the street somewhere and ended up at Buck's place. When we got right next to the door I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" asked Curly getting a little mad with me. He knew that I wasn't allowed to be in there…but maybe for a little bit…and maybe I could try some drinks there too. I smiled and walked in with Curly, man I would die if Darry ever finds out about this. Buck has nice parties in this place I remember that one time me and Curly had our first drinks from here.

"Curly remember when…Curly what are you looking at?" I asked. Curly pulled me toward another part of the room which was where there were pool tables. I looked around trying to see what he was showing me but then I saw it, or them. Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally were playing pool and smoking having a fun time. I could see Darry and Soda laugh about something and Johnny laughing too.

"What is this? He doesn't want me to leave the house because he was hanging out with the gang and not me!" I shouted looking at Curly who looked a little happy.

"Well I see that the gang has fun without the youngest member…funny," he said amused.

"Why would they do this and not even tell me?" I said feeling a little hurt.

"Well don't start crying I have a plan…remember just like old times when we would pull pranks on them? Well we are going to do that again," he said smiling. I couldn't help but smile with him it's hard not to have a good time with Curly. Curly and I ran to the bar tender and Curly said something to him and handed ten bucks to him.

"Have a seat my little friend and watch," he said with a proud grin.

"What did you do?" I asked facing him as we were sitting on the bar seats.

"Oh trust me you are going to love it!" shouted Curly. We sat there for a couple of minutes but then he shock me out of my thoughts and I saw the gang…drunk. He pulled me towards them so I could get a better look at them and I started to laugh with Curly.

"Sooooda why you get usssssssss drunk?" asked Darry. He didn't answer because Steve and Soda were laughing there drunken heads off. Two-Bit was drunk talking with Johnny about the importance of bras and Dally was picking his nose and wiping it on Darry. Curly and I laughed harder.

"HAHAHA what idiots! That's what they get for messing with you Ponyboy!" said Curly wrapping an arm around me.

"Now let's take the car that they all drove here in and go home with it," I said.

"Yeah let's do that!" shouted Curly. We both ran outside and I hotwired Darry's truck that he came here with the gang. Curly was making me nervous trying to rush me but eventually I started the car and started to drive away like a maniac.

"Wow kid do you know how to drive?" asked Curly getting nervous.

"Nope this is my first time…let's hope it's not my last," I said. We both laughed and headed home. Darry was gonna love walking home with the boys but that's what you get when you mess with the king of awesomeness, the king of hotness, the Ponyboy Curtis!

**This was just a one chapter thing…I think people call it a one shot here. but yeah This was just a little story I thought of. I don't own the outsiders**


End file.
